Niños-sol
by Salika Rose
Summary: Por regla general los niños-sol son los más indescifrables. BrOTP.


**Masashi Kishimoto es propietario de Naruto. La triste y pobre historia de aquí es mía.**

Por regla general, los niños-sol son los más indescifrables.

* * *

 **"N** iños-sol **"**

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki florece en sonrisas. Sasuke Uchiha [a veces] ríe a nevadas.

Y ahí está, ahí, ahí, ahí.

Pero ellos están ciegos y no lo ven.

Porque tanta luz lastima.

Y eso es una lástima.

* * *

"¿Quieres ser mi amigo?" Porque ambos comparten soledad y Uzumaki se siente tan taciturno [tan indescifrable].

Y a Sasuke le llena el corazón (ese corazón de infante magullado). Le recorre las venas, le llena de oxigenación.

"No" y ya no sabe qué más decir, porque de pronto siente un hormigueo, siente las palmas de las manos pegajosas y se hace consciente de la profunda soledad y el vacío en su caja [rota] de sentimientos. Y quema, arde. "¿Por qué debería serlo?" Ah, claro, Sasuke tiene un complejo de no encariñarse.

Uzumaki se encoge de hombros. "¿Por qué no?"

Y se emociona, se siente extraño y diminuto, pequeño... tan pequeño que no puede permitirlo.

Suelta una sonrisa triste [de las que vienen desde la bilis negra] por la situación, por la pena yyy "¿Acaso eres un idiota?" -porque si preguntas eso me pones en una situación compleja- quiere agregar, mas se contiene en pro de su dignidad.

La sonrisa florece, se extiende, pétalo a pétalo por el rostro del rubio. "Nah, sólo quería tener un amigo como yo". Y así, así de sencillo Sasuke frunce el entrecejo por enésima vez en su vida porque le llega a ofender el comentario.

Y eso está mal, porque él no debe hacer eso con otra persona según decía su madre. Pero Mikoto ya no está, tampoco Fugaku e Itachi se marchó para quizá jamás volver. Sasuke no puede obedecerlos, ya no.

"Tal vez" Sasuke, débil y titubeante, no rechaza la oferta.

Uzumaki no se ofende por la duda impresa en aquella frase, pues al final qué más da si ambos están rotos.

Es imposible romperse más, ¿no? [En realidad sí.]

Así que sonriente el niño-sol se sienta a lado de Uchiha.

Tristemente Sasuke se despierta por la mañana y se da cuenta que fue un sueño.

Frunce el entrecejo, arruga la nariz y se enreda en las cobijas.

Ese niño-sol le cala en lo más hondo de su ruptura.

Lo odia [le admira].

* * *

Y el tal vez que una vez pensó se convierte en no.

Ahora no es su amigo, es su rival.

Empero Naruto ahora es más "seré hokage" que niño. Es más ramen y jutsu clon de sombras defectuoso que genin.

Es más luz que oscuridad. Y a Sasuke le aturde tanta energía, le enoja, le fastidia. Así que no sabe por qué ahora es su rival y no su amigo.

Naruto vuelve a convertirse en un ente indescifrable a ojos de Sasuke.

Y un día [cuando Uzumaki brilla demasiado] decide alejarse.

La luz no viaja por el éter, luego entonces, Naruto no transitará su camino falaz, ese camino que a Sasuke le queda como anillo al dedo.

Es una propensión. Sus caminos jamás debieron ni deberán cruzarse.

* * *

Orochimaru es odioso. Kabuto le da repelús y el equipo Hebi le da escalofríos.

Karin, Jûgo y Suigetsu. Sakura, Naruto y él.

No hay parecidos, se convence.

Pero es que sí los hay, no debe negarlo.

Luego aparece Sai. Sai, Sai, Sai. No hay parecidos, se convence.

Pero es que sí los hay, Sai es el reemplazo de Sasuke.

Y Sasuke frunce el entrecejo, le llega a ofender ese reemplazo.

Pero esta vez decide no expresarlo. No, no, no. No tiene derecho.

Y así continúa por el sendero de la venganza, su camino ninja.

Y Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi y el equipo siete pueden irse al traste.

* * *

Después de mucho Sasuke regresa a donde lo empezó todo.

Lo hace por Itachi. Por él, él y él.

Pero se da cuenta de que el niño-sol sigue siendo eso, un niño-sol. Y él se ha vuelto tan impuro, el hielo más corrupto que nunca.

Así que decide caminar hombro a hombro con Naruto para derretirse y morir.

No le importaría morir de forma tan bella.

De aquella forma en la que mueren las estrellas.

Pero no.

El destino no acepta los caprichos del niño-Neptuno.

Así que su camino ninja toma un giro inesperado.

Sangre como decoración. Usuratonkachi y más sangre.

A Sasuke se le derrama la bilis negra y no puede negar el querer a Naruto como un hermano.

Quizás Sasuke es sólo una tonta polilla alrededor de un ente demasiado brilloso.

Quizá, porque Naruto lo clasifica como un igual.

* * *

Su camino ninja ahora es...

Proteger al hokage, ser su sombra porque esta vez está seguro de que eso le cae como anillo al dedo.

Y llega Sakura. Con su aroma, su cabello sedoso y su personalidad confusa. Y de forma extravagante quiere a la chica y casi se enamora.

Casi, porque su caja [aún rota] de sentimientos se divide entre el niño-sol y Sakura. No hay amor, porque ese es un sentimiento maldito para los Uchihas y él ya no quiere nadar contra corriente.

Ya no más.

Pero es inevitable caer en el amor [por Sakura y sus valientes, estrambóticos sentimientos].

* * *

Sakura huele a cerezos, tiene ojos de jade y sus lágrimas son lluvia ácida.

Kakashi huele a loción barata, tiene ojos duales y sus palabras son como clichés trillados.

Naruto huele a ramen, tiene ojos de cielo y sus sonrisas queman al igual que el sol.

Sasuke huele a muerte [está podrido por dentro], tiene ojos de agujero negro y sus sonrisas están hendidas.

Así es el equipo siete.

Así Sasuke los percibe.

Así Sasuke quiere terminar la historia.

Así Sasuke quiere que se queden.

Para siempre.

* * *

Sasuke cavila en un millar de cosas. Se pregunta el porqué de muchas otras. Después mira a Sarada [se le encoge el corazón] y sonríe apagado.

Es impuramete feliz.

Feliz por todo lo que ha pasado.

Y ríe, internamente.

Estar podrido desde el principio es difícil, la depresión nunca se supera, sólo se aprende a vivir con ella; pero, a pesar de todo eso y más, es feliz.

Impuramente feliz.

Y ríe de nuevo.

Los niños-sol son los más indescifrables.

* * *

[Porque Sasuke es igual, un sol. Sólo que aún no se ha dado cuenta de ello. En cambio, Naruto sí. Y el rubio ríe internamente, Sasuke es un idiota.]

[Sasuke resulta ser el más indescifrable.]


End file.
